My Heart Sings For You
by Itherion
Summary: a collection of miscellaneous poems and drabbles. More will be added when I get inspiration. Also known as Lyrics of the Heart. Any and all pairings possible.
1. I won't say I'm in Love

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

...not playing graces right now /shot. I'm playing the ps3 version of star ocean the last hope.  
-I do not own Tales of Graces except for a copy of the game that I could barely afford... (I hardly have more than $5 or $10 at one time) and that was a birthday gift anyways...

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(**I won't say I'm in love - Hercules**)

I've never been in love before but is what I feel love?

It's like I'm swooshing high upon the fluffy clouds.

But I feel so sad...

Why didn't I figure out sooner that you were trying to tell me  
that you loved me.

Now you're injured and I'm crying...

"Please wake up Hu... I don't want to be left alone. I'll even take baths when you say so...  
just wake up..."

I don't want to lose you...

"I love you..."

"Pascal, are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yes, I love you forevers and evers... to infinity and beyond..."


	2. Because I'm A Bad Apple

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

I had one couple in mind when I wrothe this. (in the original draft, her name was written at the end but I decided to omit that...) Who do you think I was writing about?  
Obviously, I do not have the rights to Tales of Graces and I will never have it.

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(**APH BAD APPLE**)_ *note: it is a video with the voices changed to kind of sound like America & England are singing (aka what it would look like it the revolutionary war was a danceoff)*_

This war, did it even have to happen?

All of this possibly happened because our friend's uncle tried to kill him.

All of these deaths, some of which never should have happened.

Would I have met you if it never happened?  
Would we have fell in love?  
Would I be a different person?

Thinking of "What if's" never helps.

And I could never trade you for anything for, you're my life.

Dancing round and round this room with you makes me love you even more.  
Even when you have two left feet on the dance floor.

I sound so cheesy thinking of this.

But, If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?


	3. And I can't fight the moonlight

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

Coming up with the right wording for one certain sentence in here was such a pain.  
Obviously, I do not have the rights to Tales of Graces and I will never have it.

Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo

(**USUK - Can't fight the moonlight**) *note about song, somehow someone screwed around with the song and made it sound like a guy was singing it where a woman was singing it originally. I prefer this version. -just type in "usuk can't fight the moonlight" on youtube and it should show up. it's a tiny bit suggestive... but i've seen worse.

At night In Strahta, it is cold but I love that time of the night.

It is the only time I can be myself.

All I wish for is to have you here by my side at night.

The sunsets have no comparison to your eyes.  
However, they co come close close.

I adore your kisses, they make me feel happiness that I haven't felt for a long time.

Pascal, never can I say those words to your face...

But nonetheless, you know my true feelings.


	4. Because this is our love story

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

This is kind of a letter...  
Note: I do not own Tales of Graces, I only own the game...

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(**Love Story - Taylor Swift**)

You were my Romeo and I, your Juliet

You left me alone for seven long years...

But when you came back, you were all grown up...

You were the man that I always told you that you'd grow up to be.

I got tired of waiting for you, so I came with you on your journeys.

When I was young, I was such a sickly girl but you were always there for me Asbel.

Now, after our journeys have been completed, you asked me for my hand...

You're mine always as I am always yours.

Love,  
Cheria


	5. Pascal In Dreamland Sophie Tells a story

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

Note: I do not own Tales of Graces, I'm just playing with the characters.

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(Fullmetal Chao sings Alice In Dreamland) *english

*Sophie tells a story #1. most of it isn't her telling the story though...

"A girl trapped within a dream.

The Blue Prince hears of the princess who is trapped within a dream.

He rides quickly through the dark and evil forest. Searching for the princess...

He searched for a long time... Then he found her writhing in pain from a neverending nightmare."

"Hu... Don't... Come..."

The princess looked familiar to him... Then he figured it out...

"Pascal!"

The evil beings that were holding her hostage let her go in to his arms...

"We were made to hold her here until you came... If you love her, we will release her..."

"Please let her go..." Hubert let go of his pride "She's all that I have, she is my being..."

"Only one thing will release her from the curse that was put on her... A kiss from her true love."

"Pascal, please wake up..."

He kissed Pascal only to have her start kissing back.

"Hu! Where am I?"

He heard sniggering from where those "evil beings were"

"Good job Cheria, those drugs worked perfectly... Pascal thank you for your great acting"

"I wasn't acting Cap'n... Why'd you have to drug me? I want some bananas now..."


	6. Period

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

in this one, my idea is to use a part of the song as wedding vows... This one might end up as a huge failure, I'm not too sure though. Obviously, I do not have the rights to Tales of Graces and I will never have it.

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(**Period - Fullmetal Alchemist Botherhood english fandub**)

"Our two hearts unite as one.  
Our true ties can never break.  
With our bonds we'll make it through thick and thin.  
And together we will fight."

"With these words. I wed thee, Pascal.  
Forever we will be together.  
Death will never break us apart.

I love you and every habit you have, I love how you come up with random words...  
I love everything about you."

"Hu... I promise that I'll be with you for eternity cause it was destiny... or was it karma? that we met."

"Pascal..."


	7. I was like a Voodoo doll

Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces

I am out of practice, I've had more inspiration to draw than to write.  
For the moment, I think that I'm taking a break from playing Graces to play Star Ocean TLH (I've loved that series about as long as I've loved the Tales series...) Note: I do not own Tales of Graces, I only own the game...

Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo

(Voodoo - Godsmack)

I can't remember what I was doing during that time.  
I felt like I was a marionette, a puppet.  
I felt so very cold.

But like a phoenix, I rose from the ashes to right those wrongs, those who I wronged.

For a time, I felt so lost, like I wasn't my own self.  
For, he took over my consiousness, the very thing that makes me myself.

Lambda was like a venomous snake, poisoning me very slowly then growing quicker in time.


	8. Sophie tells a story Conchita

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

Note: I do not own Tales of Graces, I only own the game...

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(Repulsive Eater Conchita english dub)

*Sophie tells a story!*

Once, there was a woman who ate everything in the world.

She was only left with inedible food. But she ate it anyways.

Then she got hungry then there was nothing left to eat...

First she ate her cook, a blonde man... But that only satisfied her for so long.

Then went and ate her maid and butler... A girl with magneta hair and a boy with plum-colored hair...

After, she got hungry and all that was left was herself...  
You can only imagine what she did... She ate herself.

The only ones left in the world were the Blue Prince and his Princess...

"Hubert, don't let the creepy lady eat me! Oh noes I don't wanna die!"

"I'll protect you forever, Pascal..."

Sophie laughed "Turning a song into a story is so much fun! Thank you Captain for teaching me that song..."

"Don't look at me"


	9. Scar Tissue

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

Don't own graces, I only have $25 and when I get another $25 I'm getting a niiiicccceee tv.

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(**Scar Tissue - Red Hot Chili Peppers**)

All that Pascal could think was that Hubert was missing and  
would be found in a few hours...

However, two days later, there was still no word from him.  
She was starting to get very worried.

Pascal knew that he was going to make sure that no monsters were coming near the village.

However, when she finally found him, he was very weak...

"Pascal, you shouldn't have came..." He promptly passed out.

Two weeks later, he's starting to get better.

"Hu! Wait for meeeeeee!"


	10. And I'm waiting for the end

_**Itherion (aka shinomori kyo)  
Lyrics of the Heart - Tales of Graces**_

No, I don't own Tales of Graces.

_Time to start this xoxo xoxo xoxo_

(**Waiting For The End - Linkin Park**)

That dragon hurt me pretty badly, I walked on and on for what felt like  
hours. Until I could not walk anymore. I didn't want to die.

I want to live my life as if every day is the end.

I want to kiss you, I want to marry you.

You're the one who I love, the one who makes me happy.

Almost dying in the desert makes me think about how short our lives can be and are...  
And how if I did die there, I'd never be able to give you this ring.


End file.
